


Such Horrible Things

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid!Roman, M/M, Mildly Unsympathetic Logan Sanders, Mildly Unsympathetic Patton Sanders, Poor Remus, Roman's not good, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teen!Deceit, Teen!Remus, Teen!Virgil, They just pick favorites too much, They're not bad promise, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violence, grave mention, kid!Remus, like at all, parental logicality, teen!Roman, tw buried alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Roman and Remus Hartfield are identical twins, with Roman being only two minutes and fifty-two seconds older than Remus. The two are polar opposites, Roman the loud and boisterous twin who loved Disney and various musicals, and Remus the twin who preferred to keep to himself until he grew close to you and showed his true chaotic nature.But is Remus really the chaotic one? Or is it the brother that people least expect...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dukexiety, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 97
Kudos: 119





	1. When They Were Four...

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO GUESS WHO'S BACK-... I say this as I might disappear once more into the night and never been seen again until months later- XD

Remus watches as his older brother rummages through the kitchen drawer, he looks over his shoulder to see if his papa was coming downstairs from his office, the coast was clear. Roman had told him to keep watch so that they wouldn’t get in trouble, the older twin telling him that they were going to play a fun game with the mailman once he came to deliver the junk, as their father had called it. 

“Aha!” Roman cries. 

Remus looks over to his brother and blinks his green eyes in shock, Roman had a knife in his hand. Remus shifts his weight as he holds his stuffed octopus, Mr. Wiggles, close to his chest. 

“Dad said those are dangorous, Ro-Ro.” 

“Well, dad’th not here and papa let’th me use thith all the time when I help him cook, we need it for the game Ree,” Roman replies as he closes the kitchen drawer back. Remus shifts again and watches as Roman marches over to the front door. His older brother peeks out through 

the golden mail slot, matching green eyes scanning the front yard.

“We’re going to get in trouble if we get caught, Ro…” 

“We won’t if you don’t thay anything!” 

Remus draws his shoulders up and moves to stand next to his brother, bending slightly to look through the golden mail slot. He could feel Roman bouncing excitedly next to him when they see the mailman make his way up the walkway. He was whistling a happy tune as he rifled through the mail. 

Remus gasps and stares at Roman, his mouth gaped when his older brother jams the sharp edge of the knife through the golden mail slot when the mailman began to push the letters through. The man on the other side of the door yelped and cursed loudly as he jerked his hand back, causing the letters to fall on the outside of the door. 

Roman shrieks with laughter as he falls back to the hardwood floor, knife still clutched in his small hand while his arms were wrapped around his stomach. His laughter abruptly stops when an angry knock pounds against the door, the twins share a look when they hear their papa rushes down the stairs. 

Roman hops up from the floor and quickly places the bloodied knife in Remus’ hand, the younger twins stares at him in shocked silence. 

“You have to take the fall, Ree! I-I don’t want papa to be mad at me… B-Besides he won’t yell at you like how he would with me…” Roman whispers. 

Remus hesitates before nodding, hiding the knife behind his back quickly when he saw his papa at the foot of the stairs. 

“I’m coming! Kiddos, why aren’t you in the living room playing?” 

The twins stay silent and watch as their papa opens the door, Remus flinches when he sees how angry the mailman is, clutching his bleeding left hand to his chest. Their papa blinks his blue eyes hard behind round black frames. 

“One of your heathen’s stabbed me!” 

Their papa gasps and turns to look at them, both of the twins stare down at their feet. 

“Boy’s is this true? Did one of you hurt, Mr. Castillo?” Their papa asks. 

“Remuth did it, papa! I tried thop him he wouldn’t lithen!” 

Remus hesitates under his papa’s stern gaze before sighing softly, “Roman’s right, papa… H-He told me that hurting the postman was bad b-but I didn’t listen… I’m sorry…” Remus mumbles as he holds out the knife from behind his back. Their papa sighs and takes the knife from him, he turns back to the mailman and offers him a strained smile. 

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Castillo. You know how boys are, they like to roam around and play with things they shouldn’t. Stop by Logan’s office and have him take a look at your hand, I’ll tell him what happened there won’t be any charge to you or your insurance. This won’t happen again I promise.” 

Remus tightens his hold on Mr. Wiggles as he watches the postman berate his papa some more before leaving, clutching his bleeding hand tight. Remus draws his shoulders up when his papa closes the front door and turns to face him, the disappointment clear on his face. 

“Roman, go play in the other room while I talk to Remus, okay kiddo?” 

Remus watches as his brother nods and runs into the other room, he looks back up when his father clears his throat. His papa sighs and bends down so that they would be face to face. 

“Remus, what has your father told you about sharp objects?” 

“That they’re dangorous… I-I was only trying to play with the postman papa… I didn’t mean to hurt him…” Remus stammers. 

His papa sighs once more and shakes his head, “But you still knew that knives were off-limits Remus Franklin Hartfield. Go to your room, until your father comes home.” 

Remus pouts before nodding, he turns and moves to retreat upstairs, he doesn’t miss the mess of matching red curls that peeks out from the living room threshold, he doesn’t miss the little smirk that Roman has on his face either. 

  
  



	2. When They Were Six...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK A BABY THOMAS- 
> 
> ROMAN YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM-

Remus glances back, nervously fidgeting with Mr.Wiggles as he stands in front of his neighbor's red door. Roman grins, his two front teeth missing as he holds his thumbs up. Remus sighs and gently knocks on the door. He steps back when Mrs. Sanders opens the door, the older woman offers him a small smile. Remus returns the smile and tries his best to keep eye-contact, fidgeting with Mr. Wiggles' soft tentacles. 

"Um... U-Um, I was wondering if Thomas could come out and play?" Remus stutters forcing himself to look away, he was getting better at holding another person's gaze. 

"Of course! Wait here while I go get him, okay?" 

Remus nods as he rocks on his heels, he watches as Mrs. Sanders retreats back into the house. He wasn't sure why Roman sent him over here, for all he knew his brother hates Thomas. He's hated Thomas since they started school, he didn't like how Thomas was picked over him in the class plays or the Christmas program. Roman had tried out for the lead singing part but came up short to Thomas. Remus glances back again, Roman wasn't in the front yard anymore, having disappeared to god knows where. 

"Hi, Remus! Mama said you wanted to play?" 

Remus blinks and looks at Thomas, the boy had a bright smile, his brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. Roman always says that Thomas' smile was stupid and that he was too happy, but Remus thought otherwise, though he knew better than to say that because Roman would get mad at him and then his brother would cut another tentacle off of Mr. Wiggles. So, he returns Thomas' smile and quickly nods his head, holding his hand out to him for Thomas to take.

"Y-Yeah! I was thinking we could play hide and seek at my house! My papa said it was okay and he's going to be making cookies too!" Remus replies. 

Thomas lets out an excited 'whoo!' As he takes Remus' hand, dashing out of his house, pulling the younger boy across the street. Remus stumbles a little but catches his balance so he doesn't accidentally make Thomas fall. 

"Where are we going to play hide and seek? Also, I want to hide first! If that's okay with you because it _is_ your house!" 

' _You have to let him hide firsth Ree, I've got a surprithed for him!'_

"Oh um... You can hide first! A-And there's the woods behind my house, they're not dan-ger-ous me and Ro play in them all the time!" 

Remus had a bad feeling, a part of him wanted to tell Thomas to go back home or to take him inside where they could play video games instead, but the part that was scared of Roman told him otherwise. He didn't want to upset his older brother, ' _Maybe Ro-Ro does have a surprise for him, maybe he's going to stop hating Thomas!'_ Remus relaxes and smiles, that was it, Roman was going to finally stop hating Thomas and then they all can be the best of friends!

Remus let's out a startled squeak as he crashes to the ground when Thomas suddenly releases his hand, huh... When had they gotten into Remus' backyard? Thomas quickly apologizes and helps Remus back up, carefully dusting the other boy's clothes off from any dirt. 

"I-It's okay, Thomas, it was an accident. Go hide, I'll start counting!" 

Remus turns around and buries face against Mr. Wiggles, loudly counting as he does. He hears Thomas shriek with laughter and the sound of his footsteps growing faint as he runs into the woods. ' _Ro-Ro's going to have a great surprise for him! Maybe he's going to give Thomas one of our paper crowns, oh! Or maybe he has some of papa's cookies and some apple juice for all of us!'_ Remus thinks as he shimmies his shoulders in excitement. 

"Twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Remus calls as he turns around. 

He runs into the woods and dashes around a bit, Mr. Wiggles clutched tightly to his chest, a wide smile plastered on his freckled face. When he gets into the small clearing that was at the center of the woods, Remus stops and gasps in terror. Roman was pulling an unconscious and bloodied Thomas over to the small creek that separated the other half of the woods. Roman looks up and frowns. 

"Don't justh thand there! Help me, Ree!" Roman snaps. 

Remus quickly shakes his head, he rushes over and pushes his brother away, "G-Get away from him! W-What did you do!?" 

Roman narrows his green eyes at his younger brother, his hands poised on his hips as he huffs out a frustrated breath, "I gave him histh surprithe! Now move so I can him the other one!" 

"N-No! You're hurting him! I-I'm telling papa and dad on you!" 

"Not if I tell them, firsth!" 

Remus watches helplessly as his brother runs out of the woods, he glances down at Thomas and winces when he sees the large gash on his forehead. What had his dad said when it comes to a bleeding cut? Add pressure. Remus sniffles as he uses the silk green handkerchief that his grandpa gave him to press down on Thomas' wound, tears slip down Remus' cheeks. 

"S-So sorry T-Thomas... D-Didn't know he'd hurt you..." Remus whimpers. 

He looks up when he hears three sets of running footsteps, his papa, Thomas' mother, and Roman run into the clearing. Thomas' mother lets out a strangled sob when she sees her son unconscious. She rushes over and lifts him into her arms, Remus' bloodied handkerchief discarded onto the ground. 

"I told you! Remuth hurt him!" 

"I-I didn't!!" Remus cries. 

His denial fell on deaf ears, Thomas' mother turns and angrily glares at their papa. "K-Keep your demon child away from my son!" She screams as she stomps out of the woods, Thomas clutched tightly to her chest. 

Remus flinches and hugs Mr. Wiggles tightly to his chest, he wasn't a demon child, he didn't even hurt Thomas! But it was clear that nobody was going to believe him, his papa already sporting that disappointed look that seemed like it was only reserved for him and him alone. 

"Remus Franklin Hartfield, you are grounded for two weeks. No video games or television, and when you come home from school you'll be going straight to your room, understand?" 

"B-But papa, I di-." 

" _Understand?"_

"Yes, sir..." 

Thomas was moved to a different school the following week and the kids in his class began to pick on him. Even Roman joined in on the teasing, which Remus knew that his twin was the one who told everyone that he was the one to hurt Thomas. That he was the one that caused everyone's best friend to leave and go to a different school. That night as he laid in his bed, Remus allows tears of frustration to slip down his face. He sits up when he door opens up, the familiar silhouette of his brother standing in the threshold. 

"W-Why did you hurt Thomas?..." 

"Becauthe I could." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IT ROMAN-


	3. When They Were Eight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATCHES?? **MATCHES??**

Remus _loved_ their new treehouse, their dad helped them almost all summer long with building it and now it was finally finished! It only needed to be painted and then it would be perfect. The treehouse looked similar to their actual house, a slanted roof with black shingles, two by four's were nailed into the tree so they could have a way to climb up, their dad even put in a rope ladder that led to a secret hatch! The windows had plexy glass instead of real glass, their papa said they couldn't have real glass because it was dangerous. Plain white shutters stood on either side of the windows, ready for when Remus and Roman would want to pain them along with the exterior of the treehouse. They also had a bit of electricity in their treehouse! Their dad put in a light with a Disney themed light switch and even a mini-fridge so they could have snacks!

"Alright, kiddos! We're going to play heads or tails on what color the treehouse is going to be, whoever loses their color goes on the shutters, are you guys ready?" 

"Yeah!!" The twins exclaim together. 

They both watch as their papa flips a quarter into the air, Roman calling heads while Remus screams tails. When their papa catches it he waits, giving off a dramatic pause before lifting his right hand away in a dramatic flourish. 

"Tails! Rem-Ram wins! What color do you want the treehouse to be, kiddo?" 

"Green!"

"NO!" Roman screams. 

Remus flinches at his brother's high pitched screech, Roman's face was red with anger as he angrily stomps his foot. Patton frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for Roman to finish with his huffing and puffing. 

"Roman Winston Hartfield, I am surprised at you! We do not throw temper tantrums! Now apologize or I'll let Remus paint the exterior _and_ the shutters while you're in time-out." 

Remus waits with bated breath, thinking that his brother was going to snap back at their papa, but the angry retort never came. Roman deflates, his shoulders sagging as he lowers his head, resting his chin against his chest as he pouts. 

"I'm sorry, papa... I'll be good, promise." 

"Good boy, now, Remus? What color do you want the treehouse to be? We've red, green, purple, and blue!" 

Remus could feel his brother's eyes on him, he already knew what Roman wanted. He wanted to paint the treehouse red with blue shutters, but Remus wasn't a big fan of red, he thought it was too bright and he knew that the green paint his parents had bought was forest green. The deep shade of green would look amazing with Roman's red, but he knew that his brother wouldn't like that his favorite color was the one that everyone who saw their treehouse would notice. ' _Who cares if Roman gets mad? I won fair and square!'_

"Green, I want to paint the treehouse green papa!" 

One glance at his brother sent a chill down Remus' spine, he knew what that look meant, it was the same look Roman had when he stabbed the postman and hurt Thomas, there was going to be trouble, and he was going to make sure of it. 

Painting the treehouse took a long time, but the hard work was worth it when their dad came out with his famous homemade lemonade. Remus sips his drink happily as he stares up at the treehouse, the deep green stood out amongst the tree, the black shingles popped out with the color and the red shutters thanks to Roman, helped tie all of the colors together. Their papa had joked that it looked like a watermelon, "It's a watermelhome!" Remus and Roman had laughed at their papa's silly joke while their dad groaned, but he still had a fond smile. 

Remus for once felt at ease, but that all washed away when he heard Roman whispering under his breath.

" _Ashes ashes we all fall down."_

Remus sits up in his bed, startled awake when the fire in his dream nearly touched his skin. He looks over to his Green Lantern alarm clock, it read three fifteen in the morning. He glances over to his window when a gleam of orange catches his eye, he chokes on air when he sees that their treehouse and the tree it was connected to was on fire. He closes his eyes tight and opens them again, it was still burning this wasn't a nightmare this time. 

"Daddy!! Papa!!" He screams. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blaze, all of their hard work gone up into flames, literally. His parents rush in, flicking on his lights as they do. He hears his papa gasp when he sees the flames dancing around the treehouse outside. He feels someone hugs him and hears someone else rush downstairs.

"Remus... _Where did you get matches!?"_

He shakes his head and looks down, there was a matchbook laying next to him, several matches missing from the pack. His throat goes dry when he remembers what Roman had said earlier that day. 

"P-Papa, it wasn't me!! I-I didn't do it, I promise!!" Remus cries. 

"Oh, then I suppose Roman did it then? He's been in bed this whole time, Remus! We'll deal with you in the morning, now go back to bed right now." 

Remus flinches when his papa turns the light out and leaves him alone with a slam of the door, tears gather in Remus' eyes as he presses his hands against his face, trying his best to muffle the sobbing. Twenty minutes pass and flashing red lights get Remus' attention, he climbs out of his bed and moves to his window, he watches as firemen put the flaming treehouse and oak out with their large water hose. 

"Pretty, ain't it? Fire has two of my favorite colors in it... Orange and _red_." 

Remus quickly turns around and sees Roman standing in his room, the door closed behind him. His brother's green eyes holding no emotion in them whatsoever. He takes a deep shuddering breath as a fresh wave of tears began to slip down his cheeks. 

"W-Why?..." 

"Because I _hate_ the color green." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashes ashes we all fall down!


	4. When They Were Ten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman tries to fucking **drown Remus!**

Their trip to the beach was going to be one to remember, their parents made sure to show the boys a great time, Remus had a hard time enjoying it considering he was restricted from doing certain things. Like the bonfire his parents and Roman had, he wasn't allowed to join because his 'pyromania' would be at risk of being triggered. After the treehouse incident, Remus was sent to a psychiatrist who diagnosed him with pyromania and OCD, which he agreed with the OCD diagnosis, with the constant obsession with being hurt or his parents being hurt plaguing him, or sometimes the thoughts of hurting someone else not that he would but there were times when he _would_ get those thoughts. Then there was the anxiety but he knew what was causing that or rather who was, Roman hadn't done much since their vacation but that didn't mean that Remus trusted his twin to be on his best behavior. 

"Hey, stupid stop being all weird and zoning out! Pay attention to me!" Roman screams as he splashes Remus. 

Remus shakes his head and frowns, splashing Roman back. "I'm not stupid and I don't want to pay attention to you, so leave me alone." 

Roman just huffs and floats on his back in the water, it was just them this far out in the sea, their parents on the beach watching from afar. The other kids their age were forced to stay towards shallow waters, but their parents trusted them enough considering they've had swimming lessons since they were three. Remus sighs as he pushes his green goggles over his eyes and nose, placing the matching snorkel in his mouth. He ducks underwater for a moment and watches in awe at the fish that swim around, he loved sea animals more than land ones, sea animals were more interesting and cool. 

Remus' eyes widen when something pushes his head further underwater, the snorkel going past the waterline when Remus inhales out of fright salty water rushes into his mouth. When whatever was holding his head down let's go, Remus quickly lifts his head to the surface, throwing the snorkel and goggles off his face, coughing and gagging. Familiar pitched laughter fills his ringing ears, he glances over to his brother. Roman was cackling and splashing around. 

"Y-You were freaking out!! Oh, that was fun!" 

"N-No it wasn't! You could have killed me!" Remus cries as another cough hits him. 

Remus gasps when he feels his brother push him underwater again, only this time Roman wasn't letting go. He opens his mouth to scream, causing water to flood his mouth. His struggling was becoming weaker and weaker, the edges of his vision going dark before someone lifted him out of the water. Remus gasps and coughs, clinging to the person who saved him. 

"That's it breathe, Rem, it's okay. Daddy's got ya, it's alright my little gremlin." Logan soothes as he runs his hands through Remus' drenched hair. 

Remus pants and rests his head against his father's chest, he tries to speak only to have his father shush him. 

"Don't strain yourself it's okay... you're okay now." 

Remus was taken the doctor, Roman had thrown a fit because he wanted to stay at the beach but he was shut down when his parents told him that Remus needed a doctor. Roman pouted the whole time. 

When there was no sign of any water in his lungs, Remus was allowed to return to the hotel with his parents and brother. He stayed snuggled up to his papa the whole time until it was time for them to go to sleep. 

That night, while in their shared bed, Remus was finally for once in his short ten years of living terrified of his brother. Because what Roman had said before peacefully drifting off to sleep shook Remus to his core. 

"One day, you're going to die... and I can't wait to see it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's not what he seems!!


	5. When They Were Twelve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Well well...

Thanksgiving, a time when extended family comes in from various states and eats up your food. Remus loved this holiday, because not only did he get his own dessert, dirty cake a favorite of his for as long as he could remember, but it was because his cousins would come and visit when his aunt and uncles would. Remus loves all his cousins, but he had a favorite. His cousin Emily on their dad's side was his favorite, she loved to talk about cartoons, and wasn't weirded out by his eccentric attitude. While he and Emily were outside playing on the swings, Remus felt his heart sink when Roman came outside to join them. His brother flashes them both a smile, Remus already knew that the smile meant no good. 

"Do you guys wanna go for a walk? I'm tired of sitting in the house and everyone else is getting on my nerves," Roman asks. 

Remus opens his mouth to deny his request but Emily beats him to it. 

"Sure! We can walk through the woods, I wanna see if that old well is still there from when we were little!" 

Remus saw how his brother's eyes lit up at the mention of the old well, just noticing that Remus knew that he would have to join them on their walk to make sure Roman didn't do anything reckless to their cousin. He sighs and runs his hand through his knotted red locks, this Thanksgiving just had to be hard, didn't it? 

"Come on, Rem! We can show her where the well is, we've been to it plenty of times _haven't_ we?" Roman smirks as he pulls Remus away from the swing, Remus looks towards the edge of the woods and sees that Emily is standing in front of them. 

"Yeah... But we need to be careful, papa said it's dangerous so no leaning over it, okay Em?" 

"Okay! Lead the way you two!" 

Remus stumbles when Roman pulls him forward, his brother's grip tight on his hand. Remus tries to pull away, but that only made Roman tighten his grip causing the bones in his hand to pop. Remus winces and stops struggling, he glances back and sees that Emily wasn't following them. 

"Ro, wait we left Em, behind!" 

"No, we didn't," Roman replies. 

Remus stares at the back of his brother's head in confusion, "Yes we did! Stop or I'm screaming for dad and papa!" 

"Go ahead stupid, you know just as well as I do that screaming out here does no good. Besides, Em and I made a bet earlier and we wanna see who wins. She's going to join us soon." 

Remus felt his heart rate pick up, was this just an elaborate scheme that Roman and Emily cooked up behind his back? No, no they just have something they're going to do at the well, he was safe it's okay. ' _Keep telling yourself that stupid.'_

When the well comes into view, Roman keeps his hold on Remus' arm, making sure the younger twin didn't try to run off. A few minutes later Emily joined them, running through the trees her blonde pigtails dancing in the wind. 

"I told Uncle Logan that we would be late coming to dinner! We can play that game now!" 

Remus' mouth felt dry, dread fills his stomach as he glances between his brother and his cousin. A smirk firmly planted on Roman's face, he looks at Remus and giggles at his brother's horrified look. 

"See, Rem, Em and I made a bet or well game on how to see just how deep the old well is." 

"Yeah! We're going to throw rocks and twigs in it and you're going to shine a light in to see if they're down there or not!" Emily chimes in. 

Remus knew that wasn't what Roman meant, but he knew that his brother wasn't going to correct their cousin. Letting her believe that this was just a simple innocent game. 

"Yep! Now, Em go get the sticks and rocks okay?" 

Emily nods happily and runs off, Remus glances back at his brother and swallows thickly. 

"R-Roman... P-Please don't..." 

"I just wanna see how deep it is!" Roman exclaims, before Remus could push his brother away he went tumbling over the edge of the well. Remus' screams bounce off the stone walls. His screaming stops when he hits the solid ground a CRACK! sounding after he hits, all the breath is knocked out of him. The back of his green sweater was becoming soaked due to the damp soil under him, Remus stares up seeing the clear blue sky above him. 

Roman's laughter could be heard above him, Remus tries to sit up, but something in his ribs cracking told him that that wasn't a good idea to do. His back hurt and breathing was a difficult task. He was surrounded by darkness, it was cold down in the well. His back and ribs hurt, silent tears slips down his face as he closes his eyes tight. Remus could have sworn he heard a high pitched scream mixing in with Roman's laughter before everything around him went dark. 

When Remus comes to he sees the face of his papa, stained with tears as he holds onto Remus' hand. Remus opens his mouth to speak only for his papa to gently shush him telling him that it was okay now. 

"Emily told us what happened... She said that you fell in the old well. Oh, Remus sweetheart I told you that thing was dangerous." 

Remus felt tears prick at the corner of his green eyes, Emily hadn't seen him being pushed. A choked sob leaves Remus' mouth, causing his papa to pull him into a gentle hug. Patton runs his hand through his son's tangled hair, gently shushing him as he does. 

"D-Didn't _fall..._ R-Roman _pushed_ m-me..." Remus rasps. 

He feels his papa tense under him, he hears Patton sighs as he presses a kiss to Remus' head causing the younger twin to cry even more. ' _Why won't they ever believe me!?'_

Remus had to spend the night at the hospital, his dad explaining that he had three broken ribs, and his spine was bruised. The other doctors wanted to keep him to make sure there was no lasting damage to his spine. 

"Can I spend the night with Rem! I don't wanna leave my baby brother alone..." Roman pouts. 

Their parents agree to let him stay, telling the boys that they would be staying in the motel across from the hospital. That night as Remus stared up at the ceiling in his hospital room, silent tears slip down the side of his face as Roman whispers into his ear. 

"Next time, there won't be anyone there to get you help." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there with the Chapter summary??
> 
> Also man this was bad


	6. When They Were Fourteen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sigh_ nothing much happened...
> 
> CHAPTER TW: Cruelty to animals!

Roman was bored, hopelessly uttering bored. Most summers for him weren't bored considering he had Remus to torment, but no this summer his twin decided to go to art camp. Their papa tried to convince him to go as well, but Roman wasn't about to go to some stupid camp and get eat up with multiple mosquitos while being surrounded by annoying kids. Roman sighs as he stabs the pointed stick he had through the abdomen of the frog he had pinned down, its guts and blood splattering against the warm rock it was pinned to. If Remus were here, his arm would be in the frog's place. The fourteen-year-old couldn't help but snort in amusement at the thought. 

"Can hear him now, ' _Please, Ro let me go! I'll tell!'_ he's always been such a bitch." Roman mutters as he stabs the frog over and over again, causing more of its blood to paint the rock a dark red. 

This would be something that would chill his papa to the bone, honestly, he didn't understand how a grown man could be so childish. ' _I bet he screams like a girl, he does whenever he and dad decide to get freaky.'_ Roman chuckles to himself as he drags the stick down, cutting the frog's stomach completely open, watching as its guts spill completely out. 

"Roman! Dinner time kiddo!" His papa calls. 

The teen stares down at the frog's mutilated corpse for a moment, the time ticking away. A smirk forms on Roman's face as he scoops the frog up, ignoring the bloody mess that was becoming of his hands. 

"Coming, papa!" 

Roman stuffs the dead frog into his pocket, he wipes his hands clean on the grass as to not distress his papa about the alarming amount of blood that was gathered on them. He pushes himself up from the ground and runs towards his house, a giddy feeling seeping into his chest, ' _This is going to be fun...'_

As Roman stood at the sink, preparing to wash his hands, he took the opportunity to slip the dead frog into the silverware drawer, knowing that his papa was always forgetful when it came to setting the utensils out. Roman chuckles as he quickly closes the drawer back, washing his hands good to get rid of the dirt and leftover blood. Once his hands were cleaned and dried, Roman took his seat at the table where his parents were waiting. 

"So, how was your day today, Roman?" His dad asks. 

"It was okay, little boring without Rem here..." 

"Kiddo, you sure you don't want to join him at camp? I think you would have a lot of fun!" His papa chimes in. 

Roman sneers his nose up, ' _What are they trying to do? Get rid of me?'_

"Patton, sweetheart you forgot the silverware again." 

"Shoot! You're right, I'll be right back!" 

A grin forms on Roman's face, he sits up straighter in his chair. Softly he begins to count down, he covers his mouth to muffle his laugh when a high pitched scream comes from the kitchen. He watched as his dad moved away from the table to check on his papa, a sound of disgust tells him that his dad has seen the heavily mutilated frog. Roman couldn't help the small giggle that left his mouth. 

"Roman Winston Hartfield! Did you put this frog in the drawer?" 

"I thought it was something cool, papa! Don't you like it? ...I did it myself." 

The way Roman spoke sent a chill up Patton's spine, he glances over to Logan who looked as equally spooked by their fourteen-year-old. Logan takes a deep breath and steps back into the dining room, he narrows his eyes at Roman. 

"Well, what you did wasn't nice, Roman. You're grounded, now go get that frog out of here and be sure to wash your hands again when you're done." 

Roman's jaw went slack as he stares at his father, ' _He can't be serious?'_

"You're grounding me, over a harmless, _prank?_ That's not fair!!" 

"Life isn't fair, Roman, now do as you're told or your grounding will last longer than a week," Logan scolds.

Roman softly growls under his breath as he stands from the dining room table, he pushes past his father making sure to shove the older man a bit as he does. He grabs the frog, making sure to squeeze a bit more blood out of it, staining the silverware as he does. Roman stomps outside and hurls the dead frog across the backyard. 

"You want to ground me for something stupid? _Fine,_ but I'm going to give you a reason to ground me you ass." 

Roman learned the hard way that cutting something's head off wasn't as easy as television made it out to be. That and all he had was a kitchen knife, but he was able to saw through the rabbit's neck. That morning when he heard his parents mixed screams, Roman smiled and for once it reached his eyes. 

"I don't want to go!!" Roman screams as he tries to pull away from his papa. When Patton tightens his grip, that led to his son screaming even louder. After the bunny incident and various other incidents that Patton really didn't want to talk about right now, he and Logan thought it was best that Roman see a psychiatrist. 

"You don't get a choice, Roman! Now stop fighting!" 

With one final tug, Patton was able to pull Roman into the psychiatrist's office, it was the same doctor that they had Remus seeing. Dr. Emile Picani stares at them with shocked brown eyes. Patton offers him an apologetic smile as he forces Roman to sit in one of the brown leather chairs in front of Emile's oak desk. 

"I'm going to assume this is, Roman?" Emile asks. 

"Yes, sorry he's... He's having a difficult time right now." 

Roman barks out a humorless laugh, catching both adult's attention as he does. 

"More like you and dad are having a difficult time, I told you that I didn't want to fucking be here." 

Patton softly scolds Roman for his language, which only led to the teen rolling his eyes at his papa's weak discipline actions. Emile clears his throat, capturing both of Roman and Patton's attention. He offers Roman a polite smile as he pushes his pink glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Well, Roman, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Patton, you can step out now I'd like to have a chat with Roman." 

Patton takes a shaky breath and nods, closing the door behind him as he leaves. Roman huffs and folds his arms over his chest, sliding down into his chair as he glares at the smiling doctors face. 

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself Roman?" 

Psychopathic tendencies are what Emile had called it. Roman had been seeing for a good two weeks now, and that was what the good doctor came up with was psychopathic tendencies. Sure, Roman lacked empathy, or a real conscience apparently not having a little voice in your head telling you right from wrong wasn't _normal._ Roman remembers his papa breaking down into tears, he remembers rolling his eyes at the man's theatrics, he cried as if Roman were dying. 

"Is there any way we can treat it, Dr. Picani? Medicine? Therapy?" His dad asked. 

"There are no known medicine for this no... but group therapy may help. This would give Roman a chance to interact with other people like him, maybe even help him cope with his issue." 

Roman remembered frowning at the idea, hating at having to be around annoying people for two hours, he remembers wanting to throw a fit, yelling at the adults that he didn't need therapy, but he's glad he didn't do that. 

Roman smirks and saunters up to his latest prey, making sure to replace the devious smirk with a soft smile that was similar to his papa's. 

"Hi, I'm Roman Hartfield it's nice to meet you!" 

The boy with a yellow beanie with matching gloves looks at him, his blue and amber eyes look directly into his green ones. The burn mark on the boy's face stood out like a sore thumb, but it didn't ruin his looks in Roman's opinion. The boy smiles back and offers a gloved hand to Roman. 

"I'm Eden Summers! It's nice to meet too, Roman!" 

Roman notices the scars that littered Eden's arms as he shook the boy's hand, he allows his smirk to return.

' _Things just got interesting~.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well there was that one time!_
> 
> YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM DEE ROMAN-


	7. Life Was Frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brother was quite dull...

Sixteen, the supposed best year of your life. The year when you make your driver's license and give your parents a reason to tear their hair out because you're being a pain in the ass. If only that were Remus Hartfield's case, sure he gave his parents hell sometimes, choosing to sneak out at night to roam the town with his boyfriend Virgil, but it still wasn't quite the same. When you're sixteen you're not supposed to fear for your life, when you're sixteen you're not supposed to worry about your twin brother's boyfriend sporting new bruises every time he and Roman went out somewhere. Remus wasn't supposed to worry when Eden started to flinch at someone raising their voice or when Remus held his hand up for a high-five only to have the pastel yellow wearing boy to flinch and shield himself away. Remus wanted to say something, he wanted to ask Eden if everything was okay, even though he already knew the answer, and he wanted to kick Roman's ass for being an abusive prick, but he couldn't. 

Remus couldn't do anything because he was scared, Remus couldn't do anything because his constant intrusive thoughts of Roman hurting him or possibly hurting Eden worse than he already was kept him from standing up to his older brother. So, Remus stayed out of it, opting to stay with Virgil more often, his parents never minded just as long as he and Virgil didn't get up to any frisky business. 

He stayed out of it until he saw Roman hit Eden during a night he decided to stay home. Their parents were gone, Remus was walking into the kitchen to get a snack. He remembers hearing his brother and Eden messing around, then he heard Eden say the one word no one would ever dare to say to Roman. 

"Roman, no stop, I want to watch the movie." 

Remus felt his muscles tense up, he silently counts back from ten, the smack came before he even made it to five. When Eden lets out a pained yelp, that's when Remus storms into the living room. He sees Roman raise his hand again, ready to smack the smaller teen again. If you were to ask Remus why he did it, he wouldn't be able to tell you, but Remus grabs Roman's wrist right before he smacks Eden. 

Roman turns around and glares at his brother, his teeth gritted. Remus noticed at Eden was staring up at the two of them with wide bi-colored eyes, he tightens his hold on Roman's wrist when he feels his brother trying to move away. 

"Don't you fucking touch him like that again, Roman! If he tells you no it means no! Now, leave him alone!" Remus snaps. 

Roman growls softly under his breath and jerks his arm away, glaring at his brother for a moment before turning to glare at Eden who was cowering against the couch in fear. 

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't want to do anything with me because you don't love me, what? Are you fucking my brother behind my back like some two-bit whore?" 

Eden winces and opens his mouth to argue, but Remus beats him to the punch. 

"Roman, shut up and _leave_ before I make you." 

Remus and his brother glared at each other for several minutes before Roman gives up, with a deep breath Roman gets up from the couch. He stomps off upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut causing both Remus and Eden to flinch. 

Remus could feel his hands trembling, he clenches them into tight fists as he takes a shaky breath. He looks at Eden and offers him a gentle smile. 

"Do you want to come to hang out with me and Virgil? We were planning on lounging at the park, maybe drink a bit and stuff." 

Eden goes to refuse but stops when Remus gives him a pleading look. He looks towards the stairs when he hears something break upstairs, knowing that it was something in Roman's room. Eden gulps and shakily nods. 

"D-Don't leave me here with him please..." 

That was how they ended up here, driving down the street in comfortable silence. Remus and Eden talked about everything, from music to their favorite book series. Eden felt more like a brother to Remus than Roman ever had. 

"There's a stop sign up ahead, Rem, you need to slow down." 

"Chill, Dee, I'm not a reckless driver, promise," Remus replies with a chuckle as he presses the brakes, only... he didn't begin to slow down. Remus blinks and presses the brakes again, once again they didn't slow him down as they should have. That was when the panicking started to set in, he presses the brakes over and over again. The car began to pick up speed as they went over a downgrade. 

"R-Remus, this isn't funny slow down!" Eden cries. 

"I-I'm trying! The brakes aren't working!" 

Remus glances at the speedometer, they were starting to reach sixty miles per hour. Remus presses the brakes again, praying that they would magically start working again. The sound of a frantic horn is what forces Remus to look to his right, his green eyes widen in fear. 

"Ed-!" His shout was cut off as the truck crashed into the passenger side. Remus braces himself against the wheel as the car goes flying, he could hear Eden screaming, he even heard his own scream mixing in with the younger teens. Remus hits his head against the window, causing everything go-to black around him. 

Sirens are the first thing Remus hears when he comes to, he slowly blinks his eyes open. Everything around him was upside down, his left arm and right leg were killing him. ' _What happened?...'_

Remus looks around, his papa's Nisan was a mess, glass and blood was everywhere, a familiar yellow beanie laid over the broken windshield. ' _Wait... Beanie? Eden... The truck... EDEN!'_

Remus glances over to the passenger seat, Eden dangled lifelessly in the seat. Blood covering the front of his pastel yellow sweater, tears prick at the corner of Remus' eyes. He opens his mouth to try and call out Eden's name, only a sob broke through. 

A large piece of glass was darting out of Eden's neck, Remus knew that his friend wasn't going to be coming out of this. 

' _Murderer.'_

A voice whispers, Remus closes his eyes tight, allowing his tears to slip down freely. 

Sixteen is supposed to be the best year of your life, but that wasn't Remus Hartfield's case because he was a murderer.

Maybe he was the bad twin... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 16 is gonna be a two-parter babbyyy


	8. So With Laughter in My Skull...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Pushed him in a hole
> 
> TW: grave mention, buried alive
> 
> (I'm really sorry for not putting this sooner!)

The crash happened so quick, the smell of gas filling his senses, Remus was sure Eden was dead, he had to be, glass was jutting from the boy's neck. He could hear the other driver screaming, yelling that he can't feel his legs. Remus wanted to tell him to shut up but he couldn't, too choked up with fear for Eden. He's stuck watching the other boy waiting for his chest to move from taking a breath. To his amazement it does, Eden takes a shallow breath, but Remus couldn't allow the relief to set in yet, not when there was a horrible gargling noise coming from Eden's throat. 

Remus squeezes his eyes close when flashing lights and loud sirens engulf them, he felt so tired, maybe he can rest. Eden was alive and the police were there, it wouldn't be bad for him to rest. 

He wasn't a murderer, he should be allowed to rest. 

"Oh thank the lord you're okay! We were all so worried!" Remus groans when he hears his papa's voice, he slowly blinks his green eyes opened. Pain was the main thing he felt, but fear was the second when he saw Roman in his room. He shoots up, instantly regretting his choice. Patton gently pushes him back down, scolding him for moving too soon after such a horrible accident. 

"E-Eden, where's Eden?" 

"ICU... His parents said it was a miracle he was alive, s-said that he would never talk again. The glass severed his v-vocal cords." Roman replies, his voice cracking as he tries to hold back tears. 

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Eden was _alive_ albeit a mute now but he was _alive,_ and Roman... Roman had the _audacity_ to sound upset about this when it was _his_ fault? 

"Why do _you_ sound upset? This is your fault! If-If you had just left him alone and not try to force yourself on him then Eden would have never been in the car with me!! S-So you don't have the right to be upset!" 

Remus felt his anger rise when Roman had the nerve to flinch away from his shouting, his brother had made his life a living hell, where does Roman get off with suddenly acting the part of the victim? 

"I... I _hate_ you Roman, you're horrible and I _hate_ you! It's your fault the brake went out, its your fault that Eden was in the car!! So stop acting like you care so much because you don't!" 

"Remus, that is enough! Eden is your brother's boyfriend, of course he's allowed to be upset! It's no one's fault, why? Because it was an _accident,_ and accidents happen!" 

Remus takes a calming breath, this wasn't an accident. Roman planned this, Roman wanted to get rid of Remus, either by killing him or by blaming him for Eden's death. That didn't work, and Remus knew his brother like the back of his hand. Roman wasn't going to let this slide, Remus knew that, but what Roman didn't know was that his brother was going to get the upper hand this time. 

Remus was going to make sure Roman never hurt another person, even if it was the last thing he did. 

A week passed, Eden was able to come out of the hospital. Remus was expecting the younger teen to leave Roman, but he didn't. No, Eden went back to his brother, acting as if the night of the crash hadn't happened, acting like Roman hadn't tried to force him into a sexual act. Remus couldn't understand why Eden was avoiding him now, not wishing to interact with the younger twin. Virgil had said that maybe Roman put it in Eden's head that the crash happened on purpose, Remus wouldn't put it past Roman to not do that. 

A week has past, and Remus finds himself standing over a freshly dug hole. Roman gagged and bound next to the hole, tears streaming down his face. Remus looks over to his brother and scoffs. 

"Stop with the fake tears, you brought this on yourself," Remus mumbles as he throws his shovel down. He removes his brother's gag and grimaces at Roman's wailing. 

"R-Ree, please!! P-Please we can go back to the house, p-papa and dad won't know! I-It will be just like when we were ten! R-Remember? When we were at the beach a-and you dunked me under? I-I won't tell I promise!" 

Remus furrows his brows. 

"What are you talking about? That was you! You dunked _me_ under, you nearly killed me!" 

Roman's wailing grows louder as he shakes his head, what was he getting at? Why was he trying to pin the blame on Remus when it was him who tried his hardest to drown Remus all those years ago. 

"R-Rem, please s-snap out of it. Please please!" 

How many times has Remus begged Roman to stop and he didn't? How many times has Roman laughed at him for crying? Too many for Remus to remember, Remus huffs and walks over to his crying brother. He puts the sole of his combat boot to Roman's back and kicks him into the freshly dug hole. 

"I'm doing this for your own good and for the safety of everyone else." 

Roman's cries were muffled with earth as Remus began to fill the hole... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a hot second- :D

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is a little shit and it's only going to get worse-


End file.
